El legado de mi nombre
by xR-ISAxx
Summary: Aquellos recuerdos que creía que no conocería y aquella persona que lo sería todo para mí... ¿quién eras?
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**Titulo:** El legado de mi nombre.

 **Género:** Recuerdos, Familia, Amistad

 **Serie:** NARUTO

 **Extensión:** Oneshot – Por capítulos, aún sin decidir cuantos serán.

 **[** Aquellos recuerdos que creía que no conocería y aquella persona que lo sería todo para mí... ¿quién eras? **]**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: ENCUENTRO

**Si te hubiera conocido, ¿** **qué hubiese pasado** **?**

Es la pregunta que pasa por mi mente cada vez que me voy a dormir.

Yo, una pequeña niña de blanca piel, ojos azules como el cielo despejado y cabello azul oscuro como la fría noche. Me encontraba junto a mi madre esperando frente a la academia ninja a que saliera mi querído hermano mayor, en ese momento sujetaba tan fuertemente la mano de mamá, que se quedó observandome como de inquieta e obediente me veía.

Observando la entrada de la academía sin casi pestañear me preguntaba una y otra vez cuanto tardaría en salir esa persona tan preciada para mí. Apesar de lo inquieta que me sentía, tenía otra parte de mí que se sentía vacía.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Cuanto tardará en salir Onichan? -Elevé un poco mi voz preguntando mientras observaba-

No sabía mucho de la vida como es normal y menos del pasado oculto en la villa oculta de Konoha. Debido a mi corta edad siempre estaba ilusionada e inquieta cuando todos los ojos se posaban en mí, pero cuando me encontraba sola podía sentír un extraño vacío en otro lugar de mí misma.

— ¡Eh! -En un lugar muy lejano se escuchó una nostálgica voz-

Sin saber lo que me iba a sorprender gire delicadamente mi cuello unos centímetros y de repente como si una luz proyectada sobre el mismo aire se paró en frente de mí.

— ¡Mamá...! ¡Mira allí en frente! –Exclamé mientras señalaba el punto donde apareció algo extraño-

— ¿...Qué ocurre, cariño? –Como siempre, ella me hablaba con un tono delicado mientras agarraba suavemente mi mano- _Tan cálida... fue lo que pensé._

— No, nada.. mamá... -Susurré observando a esa persona casi transparente sonríendo mientras desaparecía- _¿...Un fantasma? Fue lo que pensé pero no se veía como uno._

Mientras que al tiempo de unos segundos desaparecía esa extraña persona sonríendome agarré fuertemente la mano de mi querída madre hasta el momento en el que me miró con una extraña mirada y expresó " _Hima, ¿no estás actuando un poco extraña? Normalmente no eres así y esperas inquieta a que salga tu hermano mayor de la escuela._ " Le mencioné lo que ví " _¡N-No es eso, mamá! ¡Ví a una persona aparecer y desaparecer, además de eso me sonrío! ¡¿N-No es algo raro?!_ " después de decirle todo eso, me sonrío mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. " _No se lo tomó en serio, fue lo que pensé._ "

En ese momento tan extraño que había ocurrido realmente no supe como actuar, quizás me equivoque, quizás me debieron creer a pesar de mi corta edad podría haber visto algo de gran importancía.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: PREOCUPACIÓN

Después de recoger al hermano mayor, junto con mamá nos fuímos camino hacía casa, _¡hacía tanto tiempo que no ibamos los tres juntos camino hacía casa! Fue lo que pensé haciendo una sonrísa de oreja a oreja~_ Entonces, de pronto se escucharon unos sollozos inquietantes por detrás nuestra, giré rápidamente por si veía de nuevo ese "fantasma" que nadie más vió a excepción de mí pero no ví nada ésta vez. Volví nuevamente al lado de mamá agarrandola temblorosamente de la mano.

Al llegar a casa me preguntaron ambos _"¿Te ha pasado algo?" "Hima estás rara." ..¿cómo es posible que no se den cuenta? ¿No lo sintieron? ¿No sintieron esos sollozos tan inquietantes? ¡¿Y se hacen llamar NINJAS?!_ Quise gritar aquello en voz alta pero no pude, mi forma de ser frente a los demás es de ser alguien respetuosa y amable, no podría permitirme ser así de idiota.  
Pero sigo pensandolo, yo que solamente soy una niña que ni siquiera va a la escuela aún pude sentir eso y ellos como si no hubiera pasado nada... _¿qué está pasando aquí?_ Es lo que me pregunté.

— ¡Hiiiimaaa! ¡Despierta! -Escuché una voz... está llámandome pero... esos gritos de mi querido hermano mayor hicieron que aquella voz se alejara-

— ¿Uh...? ¿Herman..- -adormecida respondí-

— Definitivamente estás rara, Himawari... -De pronto escuché otra voz y como me cargaban en brazos mientras me llevaban a algún otro sitio- _¿Qué fue eso...?_

Mi hermano mayor y mamá preocupados e inquietos al verme en este estado _¿qué me está pasando?_ Es la pregunta que ronda por mi cabeza pero sin respuesta.. escucho esa voz llámandome de nuevo pero no viene hacía mí, se aleja mientras ellos estén aquí, _¿qué significa esto...?_

— Hima... ¿De verdad estás bien? -Surruandome al oído mientras agarraba mi mano preocupadamente- _Es primera vez que ví a un querído hermano mayor tan preocupado por mí susurré._

— Her...mano... -susurré con voz temblorosa mientras me aferraba a su mano- De verdad que estoy bien, solo es... ¿No sientes nada? ¿Nada...? ¿No es como si te observarán de repente...? -Pregunté curiosamente por saber su respuesta-

— ¿Uh...? No siento nada como bien dices... ¿Qué es lo que debería sentir? ¿Me observan? -Inquietamente preguntandome mientras más se aferraba-

De pronto sin esperarlo caí en un sueño el cual apareció aquella persona que me estaba llamando, ese alguien que jamás había visto en persona.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: ENCUENTRO

Entre en un sueño demasiado raro así fue como pensandolo dí con algo que... _era raro_. Todo se volvía repetitivo, todo tan extraño, todo lo que me rodeaba y yo pensara. _¿Por qué sólo yo? ¡Hay una persona delante de mí! ¡¿Solamente la veo yo?!_ Esas fueron las palabras que pasaban por mi mente en aquel momento pero entonces apareció alguien que me daba respuestas a tantas preguntas e inseguridades...

— ¿...Quién eres? -Pregunté miedosamente-

— …...Je. -Sonríendome así sin alguna palabra me hizo quedar impactada, pero de pronto habló y lo que expresó fue algo que me sorprendió- Es normal que no me conozcas, Uzumaki Himawari.

 _ **Aquellas palabras llegaron a tanto en mi corazón, que brotaban lágrimas entre cortadas, respiración dificultosa, me conmocionó tanto.**_

— No me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Te he observado desde el día que naciste, a tí y a tu querido hermano. -Siguió sonríendome mientras decía aquello-

— ¿M-Me conoces...? -Susurré aterradamente sin apenas mover las piernas delante de tal persona-

— No debes temerme, realmente soy una persona de mucha importancia para tí, pequeña princesita Uzumaki. -sonríente y confíado-

 **Parece un ángel...** _es lo que pensé, a pesar de estar tan aterrada por las circunstancías no podía apartar la mírada de él, tenía un cierto parecído a dos personas muy cercanas a mí... quienes eran... la tía Hanabi y mí mamá._

— Tú... podrías ser... mí.. -Entre cortadas lágrimas que brotaron así de pronto susurré esas cortas palabras-

— Sí, estás en lo correcto pequeña princesita, soy un familiar tuyo... -sonríendome tranquilamente expresó esas palabras tan increíbles-

— ¿...U-Un familiar..? Pero... eres un fa... -Las lágrimas seguían ahí mientras que susurré aquello aunque esa persona de pronto se desplazó rápidamente detrás de mí tapando delicadamente mi boca-

— No digas nada más y escucha lo que voy a decirte, princesita Uzumaki, jeje. -Con una disimulada risa me soltó aquello déjandome más intrigada e asustada-

Aquello que iba a decirme se extendió en una historia de soledad y dolor, camuflada de "odio" pero lo que realmente fue y vi de primera fue de superación. Poniéndome una cara tan tierna, mientras me miraba y contaba algo tan doloroso, con esa voz tan delicada hacía mí persona que parecía que realmente no le daba la importancia necesaria a su mísma vida.

Yo, con una edad tan temprana puedo entender por sus palabras cuanto tristeza pudo sentir esta persona, sin embargo cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran puedo ver cuan mirada delicada y tierna puede mostrar. _¿Tanto nos querrías? ¿Tanto deseabas vivir esta epoca de paz junto a nosotros?_

También me uno a lo que realmente sentimos. No debiste morir a tal temprana edad pero lo hiciste pensando en nuestro futuro, gracías tío Neji. Realmente quería haber vivido junto a tí, **somos muy parecidos**.

— Estas memorias son mías, pero son como si fuesen tuyas. Somos muy parecidos, ¿verdad príncesita? -Susurrandome en el oído mientras derramaba lágrimas entre cortada respiración-

— Para ser un fantasma tío Neji pareces tan real a excepción del como te ves, jeje! -Intentando sacarle nuevamente esa tierna mirada solté esas palabras que pudieron oírse muy duras-

— Ese temperamento.. realmente eres hija de Naruto y Hinata. -Me sonrió mientras le caía una lágrima por su rostro que parecía como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier instante-

En ese instante ví un reflejo entre el atardecer y él a lo que le grité _¡No desaparezcas!_ Entre cortada lágrimas y gritando no podía ni siquiera controlar la respiración, pero de repente se volvió como una persona real.

— … ¿Tío..? -Aún con lágrimas en mis ojos y el corazón tan acelerado como si se me fuese a salir por la boca- (* **NOTA** : Forma de hablar por favor, entiéndanla es una niñita xD~)

— Him...Hima..wari.. l.. sien.. -Entre lágrimas casi sin poder hablar susurró aquello que me dejó con ganas de pasar más tiempo con él-

 **Así como apareció, desapareció frente de mí.**

— Iré a preguntar a mamá... ella sabrá más cosas sobre ésta persona, jeje...

Alejandome de aquel lugar donde conocí a esa persona que decía conocerme quise saber más sobre él pero solamente una persona podría saber más y era mi madre.


End file.
